Post War
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: The war is over, but conflict still rages within those that experienced its horrors.  Through the perspective of Azula and Mai, the war isn't over until a certain blood lust has been satisfied.


**A/N:** This was written for my bingo card table, once again. The prompt for this one was "dangerous ladies." And thus, this was created. Though, I kind of delved a bit with Mai's hatred. Also, I experimented with Roman Numerals.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings:** Post-series. Character death. And, a more creepy side to Mai's dark personality.

* * *

**Post War  
**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

**I. Azula**

* * *

After the war, Azula wasted her days in a prison cell. Her hands and feet secured, she would have to be fed her meals with a long spoon and with the feeder safely on the other side of her cell door. Originally, Azula hated this new, purgatory life of hers, but she eventually grew bored of it all. The highlight of her day would be when her silly brother came to visit an hour after noon. Always.

"You don't have to be locked in here forever," he would promise. "Just prove that you're not a threat to anyone, that you're not dangerous."

At this, Azula would always laugh, cackling with dark humor. She would never speak but she would always laugh.

Who was he trying to fool? She would be a threat to anyone and everyone, including herself. That was why she was locked up in an asylum, not a prison. Even her own mother understood that.

* * *

**II. Ty Lee**

* * *

Ty Lee loved her new life as a Kyoshi warrior. It had its drawbacks of course. The reason she joined the circus was to be different. Now, she was identical to the rest of the warriors with the exact same make-up and uniform.

But they always distinguished her from everyone else, never confused or mistook her for anyone. Plus, she was always praised for her wondrous flexibility. They were her new family, and she fit in more with them than she did with Azula.

Azula…

She wondered what had become of the princess.

"Suki," she said one day. "I think I would like to take a small break. A vacation perhaps. Just to visit some family and old friends back in the Fire Nation." Even now that the war was over, Ty Lee knew that the other girls were still a bit wary whenever someone mentioned the Fire Nation. But, Suki only smiled warmly and gave her a parting hug.

"Be careful," she said. "And don't be gone for too long. We might miss you." She chuckled and Ty Lee grinned broadly.

* * *

**III. Mai**

* * *

Mai was bored beyond measure now that the war had ended. Zuko was barely around, always tending to his Fire Lord duties and visiting… _her_.

Mai grew discontent. She was always lonely and never understood why Zuko always felt a need to be with his crazy sister when she didn't even care about it. Hell, he spent more time with Azula than he did with her.

Mai knew it shouldn't bother her this much, but it did. She roamed the Fire Nation palace, always looking for some sort of amusement. When she got especially lonesome and no one was around, she'd do some target practice on the aggrandized statues of past Fire Lords placed in the entrance hall. Though, there came a point when she was sick of hitting dead center of Fire Lord Azulon's left eye.

Her mood often reflected in her conversation with her boyfriend.

"Nice of you to stop by," she said mildly as he was coming back from a visit with his sister. Startled from his thoughts, he jumped slightly and turned where she was leaning against a pillar.

"Oh, Mai," he said. "How are you?" He drew closer to her, and Mai only turned her head away from him.

"Bored, as usual. How's Crazy doing?" She couldn't help the small tone of contempt seeping into her voice.

"The same as always," he dismissed, pausing. "I don't think you should call her that." Mai scoffed in disgust and shrugged herself off the pillar.

"I don't see why you waste your time with her," she bitterly. "She's going to stay the same no matter what you do." Zuko tilted his head, not understanding her bad mood.

"People change. I've changed."

"So I've noticed," she said darkly, glancing away.

"I don't understand you, Mai. She was your friend. Why are you so against her now?" he asked. Mai rounded on him.

"A friend? You call someone like her a friend? After all that she's done to you? And what did I do? I turned against her _for you_! And now you'll barely look at me anymore. You spend all your time with her!" Zuko's eyes widened and he reached out toward her.

"Mai… I—" Mai drew away and turned her back to him.

"Whatever," she said, disgusted, as she quickly walked away.

* * *

**IV. The Trio**

* * *

"Mai!" exclaimed Ty Lee as she ran up the steps to the Fire Nation palace to greet her friend. Mai briefly allowed herself a small smile and braced herself as Ty Lee attacked her with gleeful hug. Mai patted her casually.

"Ty Lee," she said. "What brings you here? What happened to the Kyoshi warriors?"

"Oh, nothing," Ty Lee said, pulling back. "I decided to take a small break and visit everyone here. I miss you very much." Mai almost said she missed her too but then held her tongue.

"How are long are you staying?" she asked instead.

"Not that long. Just long enough to… see everyone." Mai instantly detected the hint of hesitancy in Ty Lee's voice.

"Who are you planning to see?" Ty Lee looked at her seriously now.

"Well, I was wondering how Azula was doing." Mai stiffened at the name, her mind whirring. Perhaps she should go with Ty Lee to see the crazy princess too. Perhaps she should what draws Zuko to the place so much.

"She's in the asylum," Mai said, beckoning to her. "I'll come with you. It's been a while since I've seen her too." Ty Lee gave Mai a smile, and they both made their way to the asylum. Mai was careful not to draw attention and did her best at avoiding Zuko, for once. To her satisfaction, it seemed as though Ty Lee didn't notice her edgy behavior.

The guards let them pass without question, and Mai traversed the long, dark hallway to the room Azula was detained in. They passed other rooms and hospices to which Ty Lee glanced at the patients in them anxiously. To Mai's surprise, she didn't say a word.

Azula's cell was the last one, barred behind a heavy metal door with a sentry on guard. Mai made a motion with her hands and he obligingly slid the grating door open to the two of them. Mai went in the dark room first, followed by a timid Ty Lee. She let her eyes adjust to the room's darkness before speaking.

"And what do we have here?" Mai asked the figure hunched on the floor, her hands and feet bound. Chains rattled as the figure looked up to her, a permanent smirk plastered to her face. Mai felt a small nudge in her side as Ty Lee elbowed her.

"Don't taunt her, Mai," Ty Lee whispered. Mai only sniffed and turned her head away as Ty Lee approached their childhood friend.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Azula… It's us— Mai and Ty Lee. Don't you remember?" Ty Lee coaxed. More chains rattled and Azula threw back her head, laughing loudly at Ty Lee's words.

"She's not an animal, Ty Lee," Mai said, pushing her to the side as she approached Azula. The princess stopped her crowing when Mai lowered herself down to Azula's level. Mai stared ruthlessly at her with narrowed eyes. "Of course she remembers us; she wouldn't laugh if she didn't. We're not friends to her. Just like she's not a friend to us."

"But, Mai—"

"I don't see what Zuko what sees in you," Mai said, ignoring Ty Lee. There's no hope in you. I was wrong earlier; you _are_ an animal, just waiting to bite any hand that comes near you." Azula coughed, a guttural sound in a dry throat. Mai blinked, remembering that Zuko had said she never spoke. Perhaps she was preparing to for the first time in ages.

"You're right, Mai," she said in a raspy voice. "I'm just ready to take advantage of anything I can." There was another cackle. "You? You hate how Zuko spends so much time with me. You're jealous. But he'll _always_ put me before you." Azula continued cackling. Mai's fists clenched, her knuckles straining white over bone.

"Ty Lee, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Mai, wait—"

"_Leave_!" she ordered. Ty Lee hesitated and left the cell, scurrying down the hallway of the asylum. Mai flicked her wrist, blade in hand, and leaned closer to Azula, her hatred freezing her veins into place.

Anger was hot, fiery and boiling. But, hate. Hatred was cold.

"You should think about your situation before you speak. And, how dangerous I can actually be. Your time is over. Now it's my turn."

* * *

**V. The Brother, Sister, and Lady**

* * *

"_What_?" Zuko roared, upon hearing the news.

"She's dead, sir," repeated the messenger, sweating slightly.

"How? What happened?"

"The guard on duty says it was a suicide." Zuko grit his teeth and passed a hand over his face. His sister… dead. Suicide? Could it be? Azula? Was she really that unstable? After a moment, he lowered his hand back to his side.

"Fine," he said through tight lips. "Back to your duties." The messenger nodded and departed.

Hidden from view, the corner of Mai's mouth uplifted into a small smirk. She left her position from behind one of the columns, absently twirling a bloodstained knife in her hand.

* * *

There you are! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
